


A Ghost Story

by fourlegsgood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ghost Rey, Kylo Ren Has Issues, ghost au, kylo inherits a house, luke is a matchmaker, rey is a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlegsgood/pseuds/fourlegsgood
Summary: Businessman Kylo Ren inherits a home that he soon learns is haunted by a pretty, but stubborn spirit.---Kylo prowled to her like a lion to a lamb, caging her to the counter. She felt human, all of a sudden. As if she couldn’t just disappear. As if she was solid.Rage kept her in place.“You don’t know me,” he bit out, the sneer in his tone annoying her.“I don’t want to. You’re a monster.”She had hoped to anger him. Instead, she received a cold smile.“Exactly. You’d do best to remember that.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. The Will

That couldn’t be right. 

Kylo reread the crisp piece of paper in his hand to the point of where the tiny letters looked indiscernible. 

‘ _I devise, bequeath, and give my Coruscant, Montana estate to Benjamin Chewbacca Solo.’_

There it was, in plain English. 

Kylo Ren, CFO of the social media app Relier, owner of several million dollars' worth of cars, a penthouse suite in Manhattan, a beach house in the Hamptons, was now the not-quite-so proud owner of his childhood home in Montana. 

A home he hadn’t been to since his parents moved them out nearly twenty-five years ago. His uncle had then become the owner, as his mother couldn’t bear to sell it out of the family, but they hadn’t ever returned to it. He could briefly recall long halls and plenty of empty rooms; an unnecessarily large home for a family of three. 

Unfortunately, his uncle passed away around a month ago. Kylo hadn’t gone to the funeral, was sure Luke wouldn’t have even wanted him there despite what his mother had told him while crying to him over the phone. He had almost felt bad in that moment. His father had died a few years back, and ever since then, his mother had gotten close with her brother again. She was probably all alone while sitting only feet away from her dead brother, her disgraceful son thousands of miles away in a business meeting. 

But he doubted she was surprised. 

Kylo hadn’t been a real part of that family in years, other than the sporadic phone calls between him and his mother, but did that even really count when the majority of the time it was almost entirely one sided? He didn’t think so. 

“Jessika,” Kylo said into the call line to his assistant. 

“Yes, Mr. Ren?” the woman responded. 

“Call my mother for me and transfer her to my office.” 

“Y-your mother?” 

“Yes,” Kylo responded sternly. Typically, someone under his authority second guessing him would have pissed him off to a certain degree, but he could understand her confusion. He had never actively called his mother before. In fact, he was usually making Jessika tell her he wasn’t at work while he stood beside the young woman just so he could avoid speaking with her. 

Moments later, the phone began ringing, and Kylo opened the line on his speaker, looking down at the paper he had received that morning once again. “Mother.” 

“You know, the last time you called me was when you broke your foot in college and needed your medical information,” her voice echoed in the large minimalistic office. “You have your own health care now, so I can only assume this is about Luke’s will.” 

Kylo didn’t deign her other statement with a response. She knew why he was calling, and he intended to not beat around any bushes. “Why did I get the Montana house?” 

Her throaty laugh came through the phone. “It’s not _my_ will, is it? How the hell should I know why Luke gave it to you?” 

“You and him were close,” he growled out, annoyed that she was attempting to be playful. He didn’t _do_ playful. “If you truly don’t know, I suppose it doesn’t matter. I’m signing the deed over to you. I don’t want the place.” 

“Ben,” Leia sighed, the name only proving to frustrate him more. “Please. Please, just go to the house. Luke clearly gave it to you for a reason. I-” She stopped herself, a sniffle barely heard. Kylo wondered when the hell his mother had become such a crier. “There’d be no point in signing it over to me, would there? I won’t even be around much longer.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and adjusting his suit around. “For god’s sake mother, you’re sixty-seven, not ninety.” 

“Luke was sixty-nine, Ben.” 

He shut up for a moment after that. 

The thought of his mother dying was... Uncomfortable. 

“I’ll take a look at it, but then I’m selling the place.” 

“You really can’t just save it and pass it on to your children?” Neither one said anything, and then Leia laughed. “Of, I forgot. You’re not going to have children. Too busy being a millionaire and all.” 

That had always been a sore spot for them. Kylo was thirty-six, not exactly an old man, but in Leia’s eyes, he was nearly her age. She’d been speaking of grandchildren for the last ten years and he had always told her that it was a pipe dream. He wasn’t interested in them, and even when he managed on occasion to take a girl out on a date instead of just having his personal assistant escort them out the morning after, it rarely made it past the first one. In all of his years of life, the longest relationship he had ever entertained had been two months, and he quickly discovered that she was more interested in his wallet than him. 

“If you’re quite done, I have work to do.” 

Her tone turned apologetic, a change he was only able to pick up on because he had known her his whole life. “Please, just go to the house. Spend a little bit of time there. If you still want to sell it... Fine. But, promise me that you will stay for at least a few days first. It’s a charming house. Maybe you’ll decide you like it.” 

“If you enjoy it so much, why did we move out?” He asked, skeptical. From what little he remembered, his mother had always clammed up when he had asked about it. What had changed? 

She hesitated, and Kylo knew she wasn’t telling the whole truth. “We wanted a change of scenery. The hills and mountains were beautiful, but your father and I wanted to let you see the world.” 

“Right.” Kylo looked at the paper once again. “I’ll give the lawyer a call. I don’t know if I can take off this weekend, but I’ll stay a night or two before deciding on selling it. But mother?” 

“Hm?” 

“Don’t count on anything.” And then he hung up. He wasn’t big on goodbyes when it came to phone calls; usually preferred to end it quickly. 

“Jessika,” Kylo asked, holding down the shiny black button. 

Her response was immediate. “Yes, Mr. Ren?” 

“What’s on the schedule for this weekend?” 

Jessika began rattling off meetings and dinners, many he was sure had been planned for months. 

“Move them to the next available time.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“And I also need you to call Poe Dameron, the probate attorney in charge of my uncles will. Let him know I will be going to my new home this weekend. I’ll need two plane tickets, one for Friday and one returning for Sunday.” 

Jessika confirmed, then spoke once more. “And where should I be booking a flight? 

Kylo rested his elbow under his chin, turning to look out of the wall of window to the left of his desk. The grey world of New York stared back at him. 

“Get me as close as you can to Coruscant, Montana.” 

… 

“Mr. Ren!” 

Kylo turned, looking for the man who had yelled his name. His eyes searched the airport, glancing over a few people looking at him. A blonde woman in a low cut shirt, a shorter man with brown curly hair, a business woman who looked a bit out of place in the small Montana airport. Process of elimination told him the small man was his target, and as the young guy smiled and began walking towards him, Kylo assumed this was Poe Dameron. 

“Good afternoon, sir.” He eagerly held out his hand, to which Kylo briefly shook it. 

“Hello.” 

“I’m so glad you decided to come out and see the place! Your uncle said you likely would just sell it immediately, he’d be happy to know that you actually made the trip out.” 

The taller man walked beside the other, long legs making his strides easier. “I’ll still be selling it, but my mother was adamant about me coming out to see it first.” 

“Ah, yeah! It’s a beautiful house, I can see why Leia would want to keep it in the family.” 

Kylo came to a stand still in the middle of the walk way, people sneering and side eyeing him as they brushed against his Armani suit. “You’ve been there?” 

Poe tilted his head, like Kylo was a child asking why B came after A. It annoyed him. 

“Yes, your uncle and I were close friends. I used to be your mother’s legal assistant several years ago, before she retired. After that, I wanted to move out somewhere less, well, you know how the city can be. I wanted to get away.” Kylo _didn’t_ know. He enjoyed living in the city where people didn’t meet each other’s eyes and no one held the door open for anyone else. It was a free for all, anti-polite society, and he felt very comfortable in it. 

Poe continued. “Your mother pointed me in the direction of Luke, who helped me get a place in Coruscant. I would bring him groceries every week. The guy rarely left that house.” 

Great. It was probably a pig sty then. Luke wasn’t exactly the cleanest man he knew. 

“Right,” was all he said. 

Poe took his off-putting demeanor in stride, however, continuing the one-sided conversation as he once again started walking, forcing Kylo to follow after him. No wonder his mother and the short man got along. 

… 

“I’ll get an uber.” 

Poe chuckled, opening the door to his paint-chipped Ford F150. Kylo looked at the grill, then the fender. The truck was a 1993, but the way it had been taken care of, or even better, _not_ taken care of, made it look like it was from the 70s. He quickly pulled out his iPhone, opening the Uber app. 

“She stills runs, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” 

“I’m not afraid,” Kylo replied, “I just don’t feel like falling through the floorboard onto the highway.” 

Poe got in, cranking the engine. To his credit, the engine purred. Still, Kylo would rather get a nice slick black SUV to ride in. Something he was comfortable with. 

When he clicked the UberX option, his 28 minute wait time turned into 1 hour and 7 minutes. 

Chancing a look back at Poe, the man was smiling as if he already knew what was showing on the phone screen. 

“Should I just go ahead and get the house ready for when you come? I can probably clean the whole thing by the time you get there.” 

Perhaps he did know. 

Kylo didn’t respond, just slipped his phone back into his pocket and grabbed the handle of his silver suitcase. When he went to the door, Poe pointed to the truck bed behind him. “You have’ta toss that in the back. This is a single cab.” 

_Of course._

Kylo felt his face redden with anger, but didn’t care much whether his suitcase got damaged. He could always buy another one. 

Once it was in the back, he climbed in, expecting Poe to keep talking as he had before. Instead, he was bombarded by the sound of early 2000s alternative rock blaring from the radio. This was going to be a hell of a long ride. 

… 

The house was actually in great condition when they pulled up nearly forty minutes later. Kylo had known his mother wouldn’t have lived in a shabby place, but he imagined Luke couldn’t care less about yard work. Someone else must have come and mowed the place and kept up with the paint. 

“Beautiful, right?” Poe asked, turned off the engine. He didn’t wait for an answer, had already learned that Kylo wasn’t much for talking. He was already out of the truck and walking towards the home before Kylo had even unbuckled. He noticed the scratches on his suitcase and quickly texted Jessika to order him a new one, then started up the pavement walk way to the big wooden home. 

Poe slid the lock in the door, then pushed it open to reveal a slightly familiar high ceiling entry area. It was clear the place needed to be remodeled, but besides that, he had yet to see any filth. Still, there was a whole lot of house, and he had only seen 5% of It. 

“Those are apparently real crystal,” Poe said, looking up at the chandelier above them. When Kylo raised an eyebrow at that fact, Poe smirked. “Your mother told me to tell you that.” 

“Even half the country away from her where I barely get any signal, it’s like she’s right beside me,” he answered with a groan, walking past the man through a second door and into a huge living space with two flights of stairs at the back, curving up to a balcony section that had him staring in awe. He remembered that. 

The memories were blurry, just some brief moments of a blurry woman he assumed was his mother laughing with him as they ran around up there. He didn’t recall her _ever_ playing with him, but maybe she had, had a weekend off of work at some point. 

“Where was Luke when he passed?” Kylo asked, walking to the stairs to brush his hand on the stained wood railing. 

“St. Mary’s Hospital, about a thirty-minute drive West.” Poe started up the stairs, not turning back to the man when he spoke again, “Why? Think he’s haunting this place?” 

“I don’t believe in ghosts, but it’d be just my luck.” 


	2. Really? A Priest?

Rey appeared from her slumber in the kitchen, shaken. Something, or _someone_ was in the house. 

She walked to the door of the kitchen, pressing it open gently, feeling slightly exhausted with the movement. Touching things took a lot out of her when she wasn’t well rested. 

“So, Luke lived here all alone?” a deep, rich voice asked. One she wasn’t familiar with. 

“He had visitors, but mostly, yeah.” That was Poe Dameron. She knew him well enough; he had been visiting the home every week for more than a year. She had almost revealed herself to him more times than she could count, getting careless as the years went by. 

“What a waste of space,” the other man responded with disgust. 

Rey immediately disliked him. Who did he think he was, coming into her home and judging it so readily. She worked hard to keep this place beautiful. It wasn’t as if she had anything better to do, but keeping up this mansion was a full-time job. Asshole. 

Rey went up the stairs, thankful for her silent footsteps, hovering behind the two men as they walked from room to room. She hadn’t seen the new man yet, but his comments told her how dreadfully ugly he must be. From their conversation, Rey found out that this guy, _Kylo_ , was the new owner of the home. Apparently, Luke had given it to him in his will. Rey couldn’t understand why Luke would have done that, but the man was absolutely bat shit. She wouldn’t be surprised if he had put it in his will that the home came with its very own ghost, but she assumed he hadn’t since this Kylo guy had actually shown up. 

What kind of stupid name was _Kylo_ anyway? How could he judge other things when his name was the shittiest thing she had ever heard- 

Zoning out in her own thoughts, Rey made the mistake of staying where she was, peaking around the corner of a room they had just left, and so she was still visible whenever ‘Kylo’ waltzed through the threshold and stopped in his tracks as his eyes caught sight of her. 

A half a second. That’s at most how long she remained in his vision. 

She was gone in an instant, allowing herself to disappear from his view as she lightly let her legs carry her to the balcony, cursing herself the entire way there. 

“Who the fuck was that?” Kylo asked, quickly thundering out of the room. “A maid?” 

Rey scoffed, and Kylo’s eyes shot toward where she stood. She looked down, ensuring the was completely transparent before looking back at him. Had he heard her? 

“What are you talking about? Luke didn’t have any maid.” Poe stepped from the room, looking out around the area to check for any signs of another living person. Little did he know. 

“There was a woman looking into this room, Dameron.” Kylo spoke with a no nonsense voice, as if he was absolutely _certain_ that someone had been there and couldn’t be persuaded. 

Thankfully, Poe was the exact opposite. “It was probably just your imagination.” He walked past her, then looked over his shoulder. “Or maybe, it was the ghost Luke always talked about.” 

That got both Rey and Kylo’s attention. 

“Ghost?” 

_Luke, you dumb ass,_ Rey thought. She had sworn him to secrecy! For years, he had lied and said he never told anyone. 

“Yeah, it was just more of Luke’s weird interests. He said there was a woman ghost here that would speak to him. He wouldn’t tell me much more than that, I could barely get that out of him before he clammed up and wouldn’t speak about it again, but he had mentioned her in passing for the last few years.” He ignored Kylo’s curious expression. “The ability to see ghosts must be a Skywalker trait.” 

Rey looked back at the man with long dark hair, shocked. Skywalker? Kylo was a Skywalker? How? As far as she knew, the only other members of Luke’s family were Leia, her recently deceased husband Han, and their son Ben. Could there have been another member that Luke had neglected to tell her about? 

She was starting to get pissed that the old crone hadn’t croaked on this property so she could haunt him for all eternity. 

“You sound ridiculous. Hurry up and get out so I can finally stop having this migraine.” The tall man walked away, but not without one last glance in her direction. It was unnerving, the determined look in his eye. What was he thinking? 

As they disappeared into the kitchen, Rey sat down on the top step and thought back to what just happened. The new owner of the house she lived in looked like a fucking business mogul, and he sure as hell acted like one as well. She had a feeling this place would be sold within the week, he looked as if this was the last place he wanted to be. 

The underlying fact that he was attractive was the least important thing she had realized from this whole encounter. He seemed to be almost unbearable to be around. It took an aloof and charming man like Poe to be able to stand being around a guy like that. 

Rey eventually stood once more, coming down the stairs to see Poe at the front door, half outside. 

“There’s no food here, so I’ll bring some by tomorrow morning.” 

Kylo rubbed his temples. She wondered if he genuinely was so annoyed by the man that he had gotten a headache. “That’s unnecessary. I can get my own food.” 

“How? Luke didn’t have a car.” 

The groan that escaped the tall man made Rey chuckle, which made him look over his shoulder. She stood before him, invisible, but felt more solid than she had in years. 

“Tomorrow, then.” He shut the door on Poe, not even a goodbye. 

Rey watched the blurry image of Poe walking towards his beat up truck through the slightly transparent curtains by the front door, only to jump at the thundering tone of the bastard standing in her entry way. 

“Alright, I don’t know what you and Dameron are playing at, but you need to come out now. You’re officially trespassing, and I’m not above calling the cops to escort you out.” 

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed, watching as he stormed around her, opening doors and shoving furniture. 

That was going to be hard to manage to put back into the place. He was really starting to grate on her nerves. 

“If you don’t come out, I’ll be using force to make you leave when I find you.” He spun around, searching with squinted eyes behind him. “Woman or not, you’re an intruder in my home.” 

The very thought of him laying his gross hands on her made Rey act out in ways she hadn’t since Luke tried to smoke her out with sage. Feeling stronger than before, she stomped over to the fireplace, knocking off one of Luke’s weird wood statues. 

Kylo spun on his heels, looking from the floor to the mantle, then back again. He didn’t look scared; more like calculating. Like he was trying to come up with a reason for how that could have happened. 

Well, Rey couldn’t have that. She wanted this guy to leave. Now. 

Walking toward the old light switch, she quickly began to flicker it on and off, imagining how it must look to Kylo. She had always assumed when things like this happened in the movies, that the ghost were making it happen with their presence or some ridiculous notion like that, but then she became one and now she knew that if the ghost were visible while it was happening, that the audience would see an intimidating creature of darkness biting their lip in concentration to flick the switch as quickly as they could. It was silly, but effective. 

At least, it usually was. 

Kylo looked confused for only a moment before he turned to where she stood by the light switch and started towards her. Rey stopped moving the switch, fearful of the dark look in his eyes as he walked towards her. He held his hand over the switch, waiting. When the lights remained on, he looked about the room. 

“Good one. This was probably Luke’s plan the whole time.” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t be surprised that he is trying to scare me with some stupid ghost prank. This is actually pretty on par for him.” She saw the very moment his tactics changed. “I just don’t see why he would get some ugly girl to do the job for him when a man would be able to do more damage.” 

Rey’s eyes widened at his statement. What a pig! 

For a moment, she wished she was a better Poltergeist, one capable of throwing people across rooms and such. Instead, she walked up to him, pinching his arm as hard as she could. 

Satisfaction marred her features when he jumped, turning toward her. 

“I knew it,” he spoke, looking at her directly now. One glance down was all it took for Rey to realize she was completely solid again. 

She had revealed herself to this stupid asshole. 

Quickly, she went transparent once more, in the blood flushed from Kylo’s face. 

Already too deep, Rey walked to the other side of him, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “boo.” 

Kylo turned his head quickly, catching his chin on her forehead. Rey fell back, holding her head as pain shot through her. She fell to the floor, glaring up at him. “Ow!” 

The tall man took a step back, shaking his head. “What is going on?” 

“What do you mean, ‘what is going on?’ You just hit me in the fucking head, you daft idiot!” 

A bit of annoyance leaked into his expression. “I meant you disappearing and reappearing, stupid.” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She said, but didn’t continue before releasing her earthly hold and rising invisibly to go the only place she could heal. The kitchen was comforting as she stepped inside, not caring that the door was left open. She didn’t have the strength to close it. 

“No. No, it’s not obvious at all. How is this obvious?” Kylo asked, pushing the door open further to make room for his hulking giant self. 

Rey groaned, feeling her head throb just from looking at him. She guessed she understood how he felt around Poe. “Go away.” 

“You’re in my house.” 

“I hate you.” 

“You don’t even know me.” 

Rey laid on the ground in the spot she knew made her feel better. She wasn’t sure why, but for some reason, this spot in the kitchen always made her feel healthier and stronger. Less ghostly. 

“Where are you?” Kylo asked, walking around the kitchen. 

“Stop!” She yelled, opening her eyes to see that he his foot was about to step on her. He pulled it back, standing up straight as he looked to the floor. 

“Are you laying on the ground?” 

“That’s none of your business,” she replied quickly, closing her eyes once more. 

She felt something brush her collar bone, and quickly opened her eyes to see Kylo wide eyed, kneeling above her. He snatched his hand away. “I didn't mean to do that.” 

“Don’t touch me! What the hell is wrong with you? Who said you could just touch whoever you want?” 

“Well, it wasn’t on purpose! I don’t exactly know how to act with a fucking ghost in my house!” 

Rey jumped up, glaring at him. “This isn’t your house, okay? This is Luke’s house, and you’re just the owner.” 

He wrapped his arms in front of his chest, his muscles showing through his suit. Rey ignored that. “Do you even hear yourself? Those are the same thing.” 

She scoffed. “Can you just leave me alone, please? Just do whatever you’re here to do and leave.” 

That seemed to annoy him even more. “You know what? I think I’ll stay.” 

“What?” Rey asked, spinning around. Her feet were bare on the floor, making a slapping noise on the tile. 

He was moving past her, pulling out his phone. Luke had one as well, but Kylo’s looked more new and expensive. “Jessika?” he asked, and Rey wondered if it was his wife he had called. “Cancel next weeks schedule, and I need you to call the nearest exorcist and send them to my location. Pay them whatever they want to get them here by tomorrow.” 

Rey laughed. “An exorcist? Really?” 

Kylo ignored her. “I don’t care what Snoke says, just tell him I’m taking a long overdue vacation,” he said into the phone rudely. It must be one of his employees. 

He hung up, once again not saying anything before abruptly ending the conversation. This seemed to be a trend with him. 

“Have you ever tried not being rude?” Rey asked, wishing she had more tricks up her sleeve to scare him away. Now he was sending a fucking exorcist? Was he truly that dumb? Did he honestly think no one else had ever tried that? 

He walked past her, opening the fridge. Thankfully, Rey had thrown out all of the perishables after Luke had the heart attack, not knowing when he would be home again. She could still recall the fear in her voice when she had called 9-1-1 on the phone, watching as her only friend suffered before her. 

“Have you ever tried not being dead?” 

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” 

“A good one. You’re just as likely to not be dead as I am to not be rude.” He shut the fridge door, then left the room. 

Good riddance. Why the hell would Luke gift his home to this guy? He should have given him his last solid shit in a brown bag lit on fire. 

Rey grumbled, settling back down onto the floor to gain back her strength. Today has been the most active day that she’s had in years, besides her yard work day. But even then, she sleeps three days to get enough strength to be able to do that. 

Hopefully, once Kylo sells this place, Rey will find out how to move on. Maybe she had only been holding on because of Luke. It was unrealistically hopeful, but no one ever called Rey a pessimist. 

She turned on her side, looking at the kitchen door Kylo had left out of. She can only imagine how much nicer her life would be if only Luke had given the house back to Leia. 

… 

“I don’t know exactly where she is,” Kylo spoke, walking the old man in cleric robes through the house. 

“Where who is?” the old man asked, looking around as if someone else was about to greet them. 

“The ghost.” This guy was a fucking joke, he already knew. But perhaps the items in his duffle bag were the real deal. Otherwise, he was going to have to fire Jessika. 

“It’s a she?” The priest asked, walking through the kitchen. “You saw her?” 

Kylo threw his head back. He was surrounded by idiots. Every person he had met thus far in this one-horse town was a complete imbecile. “Yes, father. Which is why you’re here. Because I saw a ghost in my home.” 

“Not your home.” 

Kylo turned, seeing the woman leaning against the counter beside the sink. “Speak of the devil.” 

“Father,” the woman addressed. “I’m sorry he brought you in. He’s been a bit unstable since the car wreck.” 

“Car wreck?” Kylo asked, looking at the priest. “She’s making things up. She turns transparent and flickers the lights, the whole works.” 

The priest became immediately despondent. “I see.” 

“See? See what? This is absolutely insane, I didn’t not pay you a thousand dollars for you to walk in here and not do your fucking job.” 

She glared, pushing off of the counter. “He’s a priest, Kylo. Watch your mouth.” 

“Can you just throw some holy water on her? Do something? I’ll still pay you.” 

The ghost’s defensive stance changed quickly when the metaphorical money signs shot up in the mans eyes. He sat his bag on the counter, and Kylo smirked at the girl. This may not work, but even just seeing how angry she was getting made it worth it. 

The priest pulled out a vial, fiddling with the top before suddenly turning, throwing the water in the ghost’s face. 

“Ow!” She yelled, and Kylo stood straighter. Was it working? “That’s my eye, jerk!” 

The priest paid no mind, pulling out his cross and quickly placing it on her forehead. When the spirit didn’t respond to the action, Kylo sunk back. Perhaps it really was a sham. 

The priest then took the cross away, pushing the back of his hand against the girls forehead. “This is no ghost, but she’s definitely cold. You should go put a jacket on, dear.” 

“Piss off,” she spat, swatting his hand away. 

Kylo laughed at that, ceasing when she aimed her dagger eyes at him. 

He walked the priest out, slamming the door behind him, only to turn and see the ghost standing several feet away from him, her expression dark. 

“Why don’t we just stay out of each other’s hair, yeah? Maybe then I can avoid ever having to deal with that embarrassment again.” 

“What’s your name?” he asked instead. 

She watched him, eyes trailing his entire body without care, making him antsy. Kylo wasn’t sure if it was from her curiosity or the freezing air that surrounded her, but he found himself shivering. 

“Rey,” she answered. The name sounded familiar, but he brushed it off. 

“Rey.” He nodded, walking around her. “You can’t stay here, Rey. It’ll decrease the value of the home.” 

“Is that all you care about?” She asked, walking after him. 

He laughed. “It’s kind of my job, so yes. Just because you can’t use money doesn’t mean it’s not important to living people.” 

He expected some sort of angry remark, as she had been giving, but when she didn’t answer, he looked back at her, only to find she wasn’t there. A cold chill wrapped around him, seeping through his skin to the bone, and Kylo wondered if he had possibly said too much, gone too far. 


End file.
